This application requests federal funding support under the NCI exploratory grant program for accomplishment of a study whose efforts are oriented toward the planning for establishment of a cooperative Cancer Research and Treatment Network (referred to hereinafter as the "Network") to serve the population residing in the Central and Eastern Kentucky region.